The present invention relates to a decorative air temperature equalizing column for placement in a room and circulating air from the upper portion of the room to the lower portion thereof to thereby not only conserve heat but also provide a decorative accent to a room.
By way of background, in the winter, warm air tends to stratify in the upper portions of a room while cool air remains in the lower portion. In the past, ceiling fans have been utilized to circulate the air and thus tend to move the upper warm air into the lower portion of a room. However, ceiling fans required special installations and mountings. In addition, depending on the speed at which they operated, they usually produced air currents which could be objectionable.